


Loyalties

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: Uma spots Jay and Harry together and she is a surprised, angry and a little turned on. Mostly angry though... she's pretty sure that what she's mostly feeling...





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the latest chapter of Phenomenal, Cosmic Power made mention of Uma buying Jay's time as being the main reason that Jay and Harry's relationship soured. This is sort of the incident that triggers her doing that.

Uma was tired from another endless series of shifts one right after the other at her mother's shop. She still didn't get why _she_ had to be the one working there. Uma hated the place. And the food. And the smelly unwashed low-ranked pirates that came in. But, at the very least she had managed to finish up before it got too late for once. True, she'd had to pull a full day of shifts to manage it, but she had, and that was what was important.

Uma grabbed hold of a rope swing hanging off the side of a half toppled pirate ship, using the noose at the end as a foothold to start climbing up. It wasn't too late so Harry should still be in his room. Uma had promised him something special for his birthday and had finally managed to find a great red coat that would suit her first mate perfectly. Sure it was tattered and patched, but nothing on the Isle wasn't.

She climbed up the rope until she reached the hole in the side of the ship that Harry used as a window and exit. A porthole had initially been there, but after a particularly rowdy party, the rotted wood had given way and left a hole large enough for someone to crawl through. Harry had draped a jolly roger across the hole to keep the rain and wind out of his room but hadn't bothered to fix it beyond that. Uma was about to pull the flag back when she realized she heard talking.

Frowning, Uma carefully used the ledge to pull herself closer and peered through a small hole in the flag. She nearly cursed aloud when she saw Mal's hotshot second Jay there standing awfully close to Harry. "Jay, I don't have any spare money on me," Harry said with a half-regretful smile. Uma frowned in confusion. Jay was coming to Harry for money? Why the hell would he do that?

Jay rolled his eyes and moved so close that the two boy's chests were pressed up against each other. "Consider this your birthday present, pirate boy," he said.

Harry's face brightened, and he lifted his hook to gently place against Jay's cheek. "Oh, a present is it? Well, don't I feel lucky... ya don't give birthday presents to anyone else do ya?"

Uma's eyes widened as Jay turned his head and ran his tongue along the edge of Harry's hook. Harry's eyes widened too, and then he grinned as Jay traced the metal curve with his pink tongue again. "No birthday presents like this," he promised. "If I didn't like you so much you'd still have to pay up."

"Mm, then I'm definitely not going to stop you," Harry said.

Uma should say or do something, especially as Harry pulled Jay closer and then began kissing the daylights out of the thief. She really should, but she could only stare. Uma was shocked, angry, and surprisingly jealous. Maybe even a little turned on watching the two handsome boys hungrily kissing each other -if she were to be entirely honest, but she wasn't in the habit of being honest. Jay's hands moved fast between them and then Harry's pants were halfway down his thighs. Uma's grip on the rotted wood beneath her fingers tightened as she watched Harry grab a handful of Jay's ass even as they continued to make out heavily.

Harry hooked his weapon on the back of Jay's pants before reaching up with his now free hand to pull off the red beanie and toss it to the side. Harry grabbed a handful of long hair and pulled so that Jay had to arch his head back. Harry attacked the now exposed neck with rough kisses and bites even as Jay continued to undo zippers and push clothing out of the way. Jay groaned out Harry's name as the pirate continued to attack his neck and Harry smirked. Uma wanted to pull the two boy's apart, even as they shifted on the wall and Uma could see that both their pants were open and out of the way enough that Jay had a single hand around both of their cocks, keeping their most sensitive bits pressed together with his skilled fingers.

Harry growled out a curse as Jay's hand moved up and down their engorged flesh. Uma tried to not pay attention, but she couldn't help but stare as Jay's calloused fingers kept stroking them. "Like that, pirate boy?" Jay asked, even though his voice was sort of rough himself.

"Cocky bastard," Harry grumbled even as he pulled Jay hard against him, causing their groins to grind together and Jay's hand to fumble.

"Takes one to know one," Jay replied as his free hand slid up under Harry's tank top.

Harry made another noise and jerked his hips against Jay's before using his grip on Jay's hair to pull the thief into another heated kiss. Harry looked to be trying to eat Jay, but Jafar's son wasn't backing down either. Uma suddenly realized that _this_ was why it sometimes looked like Harry had been chewing on his lip as she watched Jay bite Harry hard and pull. Harry just groaned and seemed to like the act considering he kissed back even harder. The pirate had now gotten a hand under Jay's pants, and Uma couldn't see what he was doing but groping was a definite possibility.

Suddenly, Harry pushed Jay down, nearly causing the darker teen to stumble but he managed to catch himself. Although he did land on his knees right in front of Harry. Uma almost couldn't believe what she was seeing as Jay looked up at Harry while stroking him with one hand still. "You could just ask me to suck your dick, dick," Jay said. "No manhandling required."

"You could say no, and it's my birthday," Harry said with a smirk as he tangled his hand in Jay's hair. "Just wanted to be sure."

Jay scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Like you don't try it all the time, birthday or not," he said. Uma leaned closer to the hole she was spying through even as Jay went down on her first mate. Harry groaned almost instantly, and his head fell back against the wall as Jay began to suck. Uma couldn't decide what she found more entrancing, watching the pure fucking bliss on Harry's face or watching his cock slide through Jay's lips over and over as the Arabian moved.

Harry moaned Jay's name and tangled his hand in his long hair even more. Jay didn't really seem to notice as he kept working with his mouth. "God, Jay, you're the best at this..." Harry said even as he pulled Jay closer by his grip on the thief's hair and jerked his hips forward towards his mouth. Jay seemed a little caught off guard but managed to work with the move. Uma couldn't believe how much of Harry's shaft was disappearing into Jay's mouth. She never would have guessed the biggest girl chaser on the Isle would even willingly suck a dick much less do it so... expertly.

Uma shifted where she was half hanging half perched, but didn't look away from the pair of them. She'd blown a few guys in the past but not like Jay was doing Harry right then. Jay would practically bury his face in Harry's groin before pulling back, and judging by how noisy they were, Jay was giving it his absolute all, and Harry definitely was loving it. Jay pulled at Harry's pants with his hands, getting them down around the pirate's knees so that he was braced against bare skin.

Harry's hips jerked forward again, and Jay almost didn't seem to notice this time. Uma almost was dying to know what Jay was doing to make Harry look like he as about to lose his mind. Her first mate was so flushed, and his expression wasn't like anything Uma had ever seen before. Watching Jay getting his mouth fucked by a flushed, open-mouthed Harry was unashamedly the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Harry cursed and abruptly pulled back from Jay's mouth. Jay looked confused even as he wiped a string of saliva and precum off his chin and lips. "You keep that up, and I'll fucking finish before we get to the main event," Harry said before giving Jay a slight tug on the hair.

Jay got to his feet but pressed himself up against Harry. "And what does the birthday boy want for a main event anyway?" Jay asked as he let his hand drift down to Harry's wet cock and give it a few strokes.

Harry shuddered and reached back for his hook still hanging on the back of Jay's pants. "On the bed," he answered abruptly. Jay raised an eyebrow but backed off enough to shed his clothes and fall back onto Harry's bed. Uma couldn't see as well when they were there, but she could still make out enough. Like she could see all of Jay's impressive tan muscles, and the fact that he was sporting an erection of his own, although quite a bit less wet and shiny than Harry's. Harry grinned and quickly got rid of the rest of his own clothes that Jay had done a very good job getting mostly out of the way. "Roll over."

"Mm, from behind?" Jay asked even as he rolled over. "You are in a mood aren't you?"

"Ya've always gotten me riled," Harry replied as he crossed the small room and practically jumped onto the bed behind Jay. "It's your own fault for that blow you just gave me."

"The blow you wanted?" Jay asked sarcastically. Harry didn't reply, but Jay hissed as if something hurt. Uma shifted a little to see what was going on. The angle wasn't good enough, but she could see Harry's hand moving at Jay's backside. "Shit, be careful, Harry," Jay hissed.

"Sorry," Harry said, actually sounding a little sorry, which surprised Uma immensely. Harry was never sorry! Harry pulled his side drawer open and reached inside. Uma definitely couldn't make out what he was doing, but she saw him pull his hand back and then begin working at Jay's round ass again. "Better?"

Jay let out a long breath and nodded. "Yeah."

"You're pretty tight today," Harry said as he leaned over and did something Uma couldn't see.

"... haven't sold myself in a while," Jay muttered. Uma was sure if she weren't so close to the head of the bed she wouldn't have heard it at all. Hearing Jay sold himself was shocking, but perhaps it shouldn't have been. Everyone knew both Jafar and Jay were always scraping as much money together as possible. Whoring was pretty profitable on the Isle. It was logical. Still shocking though.

Uma saw Harry frown. "You're not selling yourself today either," Harry said firmly. "I don't have money for you, remember?"

There was a moment of silence. "I remember," Jay said finally. Harry gave that huge, slightly unhinged grin of his. Uma wondered if Jay could even see it facing the bed like he was.

Uma watched and listened as, this time, Jay was the one to start moaning. "That's it," Harry said, leaning across Jay's scarred back again. "Loosen up for me, Jay." The moans and groans continued, and Uma was surprised that they were just as hot to listen to as Harry's had been.

"H-harry," Jay managed between noises of pleasure. Then he cried out a little louder, and Uma had to adjust her view again but managed to make out Harry reaching around to stroke Jay's cock with his free hand. Jay arched like a damn cat in heat, and Harry's smirk grew even wider. Jay cursed and bucked even as Harry's hand started speeding up.

"Ready?" Harry asked after another few moments of jerking the thief off. Jay hadn't cum, but he was leaking pre onto Harry's hand and had been moaning almost endlessly. Jay was panting hard but must have nodded because Harry shifted how he was positioned behind his partner.

Harry leaned forward, and Uma again couldn't really see what he was doing. Then both boys were making noise again. Uma wished so badly there was a way to see what was going on. Harry let out the most delicious groan, and Jay let out something that sounded somewhere between a heady moan and Harry's name. There were a few moments of stillness as Jay panted and gasped and Uma could see Harry's white-knuckled grip on Jay's hip.

There was a little muttering that Uma couldn't make out and then Harry started moving. Uma was again transfixed as she listened to the noises and watched as Harry jerked forward over and over again. She shouldn't in anyway be interested in watching Harry have sex with Jay of all people, but there was just something about it she couldn't look away from. Maybe it was the way Harry's hands left no part of Jay untouched or how Jay's own erection rocked from each of Harry's hard thrusts.

Harry's bed didn't have a headboard, but it did have springs. They creaked a lot even on a normal day, but now they were practically a chorus underneath all the moans and cries and sounds of flesh coming together. Uma's mouth was dry as a desert as she continued to spy on the pair of them. She wasn't sure how long she was watching, but she could see both of them getting shiny with sweat and their hair sticking to their damp skin.

Harry sped up his motions, and Jay let out a cry. Harry was muttering something, but Uma wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at how their bodies were colliding over and over. They were both getting louder and seemed to be enjoying what they were doing so much. Uma watched as Harry continued to fondle Jay while fucking him hard. Jay seemed to just be holding on, but Uma could see pre dripping onto the bed beneath him, so he was definitely enjoying being rammed hard over and over.

Uma would never have pegged this as being true if someone were to tell her. Harry reached down and adjusted Jay's legs to be further apart. Jay let him do it without even the tiniest protest and Uma, if she shifted just right, could just make out Harry's balls slapping against Jay's. Was he really fucking him balls deep like that? Uma could barely imagine it, but she tried her damnedest anyway.

Jay moaned like -well like the whore that Uma now knew he sometimes was- and rocked back against Harry's hips. It was surprising he was so into being the one getting fucked. But maybe, Uma thought, it was just something about Harry. Her first mate was a gifted mover. Harry cursed and thrust harder and faster until Jay was gasping with each one.

Jay's voice suddenly sounded muffled, and Uma guessed he had buried his face in Harry's pillow to stifle the noise. It only partially worked as Uma could still hear him calling out Harry's name over and over. Harry smiled widely and a little bit victoriously. Uma got the impression Harry had been actively trying to make that happen, although she couldn't guess as to the why.

Harry suddenly shifted, pulling Jay back with him. Uma's eyes went huge as she got an eyeful of a very sweaty Jay sitting on Harry's lap with his legs bent and Harry's hands groping his chest and cock. Jay panted hard but, with a little upward thrust from Harry to clue him in, he started moving. Uma could barely believe what she as seeing as Jay began to ride Harry without a single hesitation or protest. Jay's leg muscles flexed as he lifted and then impaled himself on Harry over and over again. Uma could see Harry's thick cock disappearing into Jay's ass and couldn't look away. Why was that so hot anyway? She didn't think that should turn her on as much as it did.

Harry moaned and jerked his hips up into Jay as he impaled himself and Jay let out a little noise of his own. Harry pinched at Jay's nipples and let his other hand drop down to fondle the thief's balls. Jay gasped and moaned and tilted his head to the side. Harry caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss that kept getting interrupted by pleasured noises from both of them.

"Harry..."

"It's okay, gorgeous," Harry said as he took hold of Jay's dripping cock. "I'm right here."

Jay moaned and arched again, Uma was amazed at how his muscles stretched and rippled. He was more flexible than Uma thought he'd be. Jay was riding Harry faster now, and Harry was still stroking Jay's erection with one hand. Jay moaned Harry's name again, more broken this time and almost desperate.

Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb over Jay's dripping tip. Jay seemed to lose it at the simple motion. Harry only had to do it twice more before the thief climaxed hard with a loud cry. Uma watched in amazement as Jay spilled his cum all over Harry's hand and shot it onto his own legs in front of him and Harry's bed. Jay was left a panting mess even as Harry grabbed his hips with both hands and started bouncing him hard. Jay gasped and arched back. Harry grit out something between his teeth before letting out a loud curse.

Harry slowed to a stop and rested his forehead on the back of Jay's shoulder as he panted to catch his breath. "Best birthday ever," Harry panted as he wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, not seemingly caring that he spread Jay's release even further as he did so.

Jay actually chuckled some. "I always give the best presents," he said, sounding tired but pleased.

"How long can you be here?" Harry asked without looking up.

Jay frowned a little. "Not much longer," he muttered. "My old man's being a hardass. If I want to not get punished, I need to hit the streets."

Harry did look up at that. "And you spent your time here instead of doing that?" he asked. "That's not very smart, Jay."

"Since when am I smart?" Jay asked back with a snort.

Uma watched uneasily as Harry and Jay just sat there in bed. Harry still had his arms wrapped around Jay for several minutes before he sighed heavily. "Fine, you should go before you get in trouble," he let his arms drop, but Jay didn't move at first. Instead, he craned his head back and gave Harry another kiss.

Uma wasn't sure what was going on now, but she didn't like it. Having sex was one thing. Cuddling after and kisses before leaving was altogether different. And then Harry had called Jay 'gorgeous' while they were fucking. You didn't call your paid boytoy or even a fuck buddy something like gorgeous. Uma did not like this development in the least.

After a long kiss, Jay finally got up off of Harry's lap. He hissed a little bit but otherwise didn't seem disturbed. Uma watched as Jay used a nearby ratty towel to wipe himself off, especially where Harry's climax was leaking down his inner thigh. There wasn't such a thing as 'safe sex' on the Isle. Auradon didn't exactly ship boxes of condoms in their trash, although Uma was sure that Auradon would clutch their figurative pearls at the idea of teens having unprotected sex. It was certainly touted in the few propaganda that they sent over along with the usual message to 'be good' and all that nonsense.

Jay got dressed and paused long enough to give Harry another kiss. "Happy birthday, pirate boy. I'll see you later," he said. Harry gave a quick grin and waved Jay off. Neither looked too happy, but Jay left without another word, and Harry didn't try and stop him. Uma scowled. It was hot seeing the pair together, but this could not keep going. What if it hurt Harry? What if Jay was just using Harry to get to _her_ for Mal? No, Uma couldn't let the situation continue, but she had to come up with how she was going to fix it.

Uma carefully climbed down the rope and landed with slightly unsteady legs. She had been up there spying for a long time, and her legs had fallen asleep without her noticing. Uma sighed and stomped off to go think.

She had to break them apart somehow. For everyone's own good. Uma was sure that even Mal would agree that letting Jay and Harry continue developing _feelings_ for each other would be a huge mistake. Feelings were too big a liability on the Isle.

As Uma was about halfway back to the fish and chips shop, she realized she already had the answer. Jay was a whore. Maybe not all the time but he did it. She could do one of two things with that info. Spread it around and ruin his reputation, which may not even get Harry to stop seeing him. (Harry didn't care all that much about reputations) Or, ruin their little affair by getting some herself. Spinning it to Harry in such a way to get him pissed off at Jay would be tricky, but she was sure she could do it. Plus, he really had been hot with Harry and Uma wouldn't mind tapping that. Maybe he was just as good giving girls head as he was boys? Uma couldn't see a bad side there and quickly decided that was how she was going to proceed. Harry was _hers_ , and she was not going to let Jay take him. Even if part of her wouldn't mind watching them fucking a few more times.


End file.
